Shadows on Shadows
Shadows on Shadows is a side mission, given by a nameless reporter, that Kat can partake in Gravity Rush 2. It is available after completing "Circles in the Water". Story Kat sees a man acting suspicious, so she decides to investigate. The man is a reporter for a newspaper, and he has a big scoop on a rich guy who is going to make a shady deal with a Garrison soldier. Because the reporter is against violence, Kat decides to go and get a photo of the deal going down. Using the island's perimeter to avoid patrols, Kat makes her way over to the Garrison ship, and she then heads down to the lower level to get a closer view between a pair of shipping containers. She decides to take a picture of the soldier, since the rich guy has not showed up yet. Just as she makes her back to the reporter, she hear a guard threatening him at gun point on the other side of the gate. She dispatches the guard and then informs the reporter on her findings, just as the rich guy arrives. With security now tighter, Kat cannot use the route to the deal location she used before. She instead leaps off the island and heads straight down to the lowest level where the deal is. However, she uses the outer walls to find another hiding spot, since the shipping containers are unapproachable due to the patrols. She gets a good vantage point from a building near the deal site, snaps the picture as the exchange happens, and reports back to the reporter as he now has the story he is after. He thanks Kat for her part in getting the story, and he hopes the hammer of justice can squash the crimes in the city, an image that Kat likes the sound of. Walkthrough There is a flight of stairs you can use to get past the initial patrol (circled in the screenshot) and jump down to ground level around the back of the building. Use the shipping containers to stay out of sight, and then head to the large Garrison airboat. Take out the two guards nearby as you make your way over to the giant hole from which two patrol vehicles will appear from, and then follow the perimeter of the lower level towards the stairway. Avoiding the guards, climb into the gap between the shipping containers and take a picture of the Garrison soldier. Now, go through the hallway on your left as you exit from the hiding spot, and take out any guards you run into along the way. Take out the last guard threatening the reporter. To get back to the exchange site, take the same route as you did earlier, but this time dropping straight down to the lower level after going round the back of the building. The increased patrols makes the shipping container you hid between earlier unapproachable, so use the outer walls to move around said patrol, until you reach a small building near the small crane where the deal is taking place. You can use the tall pillar on top of the building as your vantage point to take the picture, preferably as the rich guy hands his briefcase over to the Garrison soldier. You can find the reporter anywhere in Lei Havina after completing this mission. He will call out to you, and you can talk to him for a follow-up. Trivia * Despite their efforts, the reporter reveals in the mission follow-up that unfortunately, his story didn't make the front page. He remains optimistic that one day his writing can serve justice. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2